criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Traitor Among Us
A Traitor Among Us is the fifth case in Kingsparrow Island and the fifteenth case in Westville and User:Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background After solving Deidre Moller's murder and learning that the original Werewolf is behind bars, Audrey asked the player to check-up on Victor Henry again because Victor wasn't totally convinced that the Werewolf is really arrested when the player and David tried reassure him in the previous case. The player accepted that and they saw Michelle, Victor's neighbor who the player has already met her before. Audrey asked her about Victor and she said that she hasn't seen Victor around the neighborhood in the last two days. So the team thought Victor could've gone to the Auto Dealer where the Brown Ford Coupe was found also in the previous case and they found a body without its' head. The team quickly sent to the body to the morgue and searched the Auto Dealer again to find clues. When Audrey found a membership card for a luxury bar which once belonged to Victor, the team went to the Westville Detention Center where Victor's brother-in-law, Jacob Henry was held for killing his wife, Celine Henry. The team questioned Jacob about Victor's drinking habit which Jacob said that he used Victor's card to get into that bar. Since the team knew that every clue counts, they also talked to the Victor's neighbors, Michelle and Hugo again. Michelle told that Victor was a regular at a joint where her brother used to work. The team then questioned Hugo about the joint and his son who is said to be friends with Victor. Hugo said that this wasn't a lie but it wasn't also the truth. Yes, Victor was friends with his son but Hugo lost his son in a traffic accident two years ago. The team nevertheless searched the Joint and found nothing except a broken billiard cue which was broken during a fight between the bartender and a man. Surprisingly, Douglas found an ID Card that belonged to Hugo's son in one of victim's pockets but William wasn't able to find anything about Hugo's son except that his name's Sean. William also said that it was like Sean's files were deleted from the system and the shocking thing is the only person who could do that is none other than Chief Copperstone. The team ran to him and asked about Sean and Chief Copperstone confessed that he lost his password to the system years ago. He also mentioned something about "Your password isn't safe, someone close to you is trying to steal your account" message. This made the team think and David told the team that Tina Copperstone, who is Chief's daughter, is a hacker. Audrey thought for a minute, then she also saw the connection. Tina was Chief's daughter, so she was close to him and she's a hacker so she could've easily hacked her father's account. The team went to question her and she said nothing except that she's innocent. The team was at a loss of clues so they went to get the autopsy results. Coroner Douglas said that the murder must've committed approximately an hour ago. And he also said the killer has brown hair and is at least 18 years old according to the hair strands he found on victim's wounds. After getting the autopsy results, Chief Copperstone told the player that Judge Kingston remember someone named Sean Moller but he changed his name to Sean Crawley since he was involved in some murder investigations and was even arrested because of second-degree murder. Then, Edwin came and he said that he knew Sean Crawley so the team went to his place, the Jazz Joint but Sean was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, the team found a lot of clues at the Joint Stage. A torn paper, an ancient chest and a pile of woods. The team quickly examined them and found the murder weapon, a faded map and some broken pieces. The analysis on the murder weapon confirmed that the killer is right-handed. After analyzing the map, the team went to the location and found a high-tech underground arena where they found Sean Crawley, the Victim's Head and the other half of the metallic glove. The team also learned that the victim is Victor Henry as they guessed before, and they autopsied the Victim's Head but it gave nothing crucial. But the team were much luckier about the glove. William said the glove is a very high-tech product and it can bend the four elements (water, earth, fire, air) if the user of the glove follow a strange sequence of moves. And William also said that he gave the glove to May to analyze and she said that she found some brown hair strands and by analyzing them, she found a particular DNA sample which only at least 18 years old people can have. And since the glove can only be worn to a right hand; if left no doubt the killer used this glove. And to use this glove, the killer must have known the correct sequence of bending moves so the team wrote down the killer knows bending. The team also talked to Sean and he said Tina invited him to this spooky place so the team went to question Tina, again. But at Copperstones' Mansion, Tina refused to talk and the team understood they cannot get anything from her and left the mansion. Since they cannot do any other thing; they went to tell Hugo that they found his son, Sean which made Hugo and Michelle very happy. The team then went looking for clues again and found proof that Tina Copperstone trespassed a crime scene which led to her arrest. The team also found a wristband that belonged to the killer and sent it to the lab for analysis. The analysis result proved that the killer has green eyes and the team arrested Victor Henry's killer, who is Sean Crawley. Sean told the team that Victor was investigating the Werewolf's case in which Sean also copied the Werewolf's killing style to avoid suspicion for many murders. One day, Victor found the truth about Sean and found his hiding place so Sean knew that Victor must have been silenced. This led Judge Kingston to give Sean a lifetime sentence for murdering Victor Henry and many more unidentified victims. At the Additional Investigation, Sean also told the team that his father, Hugo was also involved in the case so the team went to arrest Hugo. Hugo confessed to his crimes and asked the team to take Michelle somewhere safe. The team first couldn't find Michelle so they searched different places and found Michelle's secret hideout. Michelle then said she was looking for a picture of her but her brother Sean took it. Audrey thought the picture might be on the underground arena and she was right, the team found Michelle's picture which included Michelle and a boy which also had the note "cutie pie" and a drawing of a heart. The team went back to Michelle's hideout and took her to her aunt. Audrey also told her that her "cutie pie" is very sweet, just like Michelle which made Michelle very happy. After that, the team went to tell Hugo that her daughter is somewhere safe. After finishing everything, Chief Copperstone invited the player to his office and asked what happened to her daughter. Audrey came in and told him everything. Chief Copperstone said that she wasn't brought up that way but also accepted that they both made mistakes which resulted Tina to end up in jail and the Chief to end up alone. Audrey also told him that his daughter's been released 'cause the crime she committed wasn't very important and it wasn't even applied to her registry. The Chief became very excited and said he promoted the player to patrol in the City Center. Victim *'Victor Henry' (His body was found at an auto dealer without its' head.) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Sean Crawley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows bending. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows bending. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The Killer has brown hair. *The Killer is at least 18 years old. *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer knows bending. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Talk to Michelle Moller about Victor's whereabouts. *Investigate Auto Dealer (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Vase) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer has brown hair, The Killer is at least 18 years old.) *Examine Broken Vase (Result: Vase) *Investigate Auto Dealer (Clues: Trash Bag, Blood Trail) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Plastic Pieces) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Membership Card) *Ask Jacob Henry about Victor's drinking habits. *Talk to Michelle Moller if she knows where Victor could've gone. *Question Hugo Moller about his son and Victor's friendship. *Investigate Jazz Joint (Clue: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Result: Billiard Cue) *Interrogate Tina Copperstone whether she hacked her father's account or not. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Joint Stage (Clues: Torn Paper, Ancient Chest, Pile of Woods) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Map) *Analyze Map (12.00.00, unlocks Underground Arena) *Examine Ancient Chest (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Result: Half of Metallic Glove) *Examine Pile of Woods (Result: Axe) *Analyze Axe (09.00.00, Murder Weapon Found: Axe, KP: The Killer is right-handed.) *Investigate Underground Arena (Clues: Broken Pieces, Victim's Head, Victim Confirmed: Victor Henry, New Suspect: Sean Crawley) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Other Half of the Glove) *Analyze Metallic Glove (15.00.00, Prerequisite: Both Broken Pieces Restored, KP: The Killer knows bending.) *Autopsy Victim's Head (15.00.00) *Interrogate Sean Crawley about being in the underground arena. *Ask Tina Copperstone about inviting Sean to the underground arena. (Prerequisite: Sean Crawley interrogated) *Tell Hugo Moller that his son Sean was found (Prerequisite: Sean Crawley interrogated) *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Ask Michelle Moller why she came to the station. *Question Hugo Moller about his strange behaviour towards Michelle (Prerequisite: Talked to Michelle) *Question Sean Crawley talking about contaminating evidence. (Prerequisite: Talked to Michelle) *Investigate Arena Floor (Prerequisite: Talked to Sean, Clues: Broken Glass, Locked Compartment) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Perfume Bottle) *Examine Perfume Bottle (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06.00.00) *Arrest Tina Copperstone for entering a crime scene without authorization. *Examine Locked Compartment (Result: Open Compartment) *Examine Open Compartment (Result: Picture with Note) *Investigate Dealing Room (Clue: Wristband) *Examine Wristband (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (09.00.00, KP: The Killer has green eyes.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Arrest Hugo Moller. *Investigate Jazz Joint (Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page (Result: Diary Entry) *Examine Diary Entry (Matching Handwriting: Michelle Moller) *Investigate Auto Dealer (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Result: Michelle's Hidden Location) *Ask Michelle Moller why she's been hiding. *Investigate Dealing Room (Clue: Pile of Paper) *Examine Pile of Paper (Result: Michelle's Diary) *Analyze Michelle's Diary (03.00.00) *Investigate Underground Arena (Clue: Michelle's Photo) *Talk to Michelle about her family and her "cutie pie". (Reward: Burger) *Tell Hugo Moller that Michelle is safe. (Rewards: 18.000 Coins, High-Tech Suit) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases